My Day Of Death
by Just Gabz
Summary: What if the aliens won? I did this for a Sose assignment so sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Wrote it in about thirty minutes


**My Day Of Death**

**By Gabrielle Trainer**

I stared in awe as more and more of the buildings went up in flames. It was all going wrong. I thought we were going to get out of this but at that moment, I knew I was wrong, the little girl had been wrong. I watched as the people ran around me in the streets, screaming as loud as they could, like it was their last hope at life. I wasn't screaming, I didn't make a sound. The thought of what would happen to me was paralyzing. I watched as the creature got closer and closer, my only hope, that my death would be swift. I closed my eyes as it towered over me. I was tired of running; there was no where left to go anyway. I felt its tentacle-like arm encircle me and kept my eyes shut tight as it lifted me from the ground. I didn't want to see as my life was ended and I was shrouded with everlasting darkness.

_2 hour earlier…_

I was nearly out, finally. I knew that it was a stupid idea to stop and rest but I couldn't go any further, not yet. I sat in a small room with more than my fair share of occupants. I looked around at the different people. There were women, men, children and that was what hurt the most. Seeing all the horrified looks on their faces was torture. I brought my knees up to my chin and rested my head in them, not wanting to look at the people anymore. It was too hard to look at them, too scary to think of what they've been through amongst what I had.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice murmur above me.

I carefully moved to look up and saw a small girl smiling faintly at me. She had shoulder length, dark hair and bright blue eyes. She wore black tights underneath her short red skirt with her matching black top, long grey sleeves underneath. She looked so innocent, couldn't have been a day over eight and I looked over her, seeing the dirt from god knows what had happened to her.

"Not really." I admitted.

I didn't want to talk to a little girl about my problems; it was hard enough to think of them.

"It'll be alright. My dad is _so _smart and he keeps telling me, everything will be fine. We're going to get out of this and it'll all be a bad dream."

I smiled at her as her eyes lit up while she spoke. What wonders the innocence of a little girl could do.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course, my dad's super smart."

I chuckled and rubbed her dark locks softly, "What's your name?"

"Erica."

"Well Erica, my name's Ray. Thanks for…just thanks." I smiled before I got up, heading towards the door.

It was time for me to get back out there, to find a proper safe house. It would only be so long before this one was destroyed and that kind of made it sad to leave Erica and the others behind.

_2 hours earlier…_

I sat in an abandoned car, trying to figure out where to from here. The night seemed to have lasted for weeks as the terrified running never ended. I felt safe here, even though I knew I wasn't. There was something comforting about the strong walls of the car. I looked outside, knowing I'd hate what I see. The hills were being bombed, whether from the alien creatures or the military, I couldn't be sure. I watched as one of them moved passed and my eyes widened as I saw the strong beam coming my way. That would kill me, I knew, I'd seen it happen before. I rushed out of the car. I knew that that car was no match and I rushed to the first alleyway I saw. Running in just in time, the beam shot passed me and I leaned down, my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

_2 hours earlier…_

I moved into the great groups of people heading for the docks. I watched the men in military uniform ahead of us, directing traffic. All I could do was hope and pray that I'd be in the group that got out alive, if there was a group. I shook my head at thoughts like those. I had to keep positive, even if I was in an unreal, terrifying situation. I was almost at the front of the group when they stopped us, letting the last boat go and I screamed, rushing forward through the group as much as I could. It was a frenzy the second people saw what was happening but there was no way to stop it, no way to get on that boat in time and I rushed away from the crowd, searching for another way out.

_2 hours earlier…_

I walked down the streets, noticing the sudden crowds building and couldn't help but go and see what was going on. I moved through the group with a struggle and saw that they were all looking up to the sky. The clouds were black and thunder rumbled. It was a shock when the lightning burst through, into the middle of the crowd, breaking through the ground. It was only a matter of seconds after that. A great metal creature came out from the ground and the group began screaming, running away. I ran with them when I couldn't figure out what else to do. That was when the terror _really_ kicked in. A great beam of searing light and heat came from the creature in accurate bursts, killing all the people around me and I ran into a nearby alleyway, hoping that I'd be spared.

_2 hours earlier…_

Waking with a clear head was always nice. I don't know why but that day I felt like nothing could go wrong, like everything was going my way. I got up and dressed quickly and ate my breakfast just as fast. It wasn't too late when I left the house. Grocery shopping was at the bottom of a very long list of things I'd rather be doing that day but I knew that if I didn't do it soon I never would. Little did I know what would happen that day, that it would be my last.


End file.
